


just me

by Cloris



Series: jealous Hinata brainrot [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, everyone is fed up of his shit, reference to the LN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloris/pseuds/Cloris
Summary: Hinata notices Yachi has been wearing a ponytail as of lately.(2nd year fic)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: jealous Hinata brainrot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181045
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	just me

**Author's Note:**

> Furudate didn't have Hinata pulling off expertful and advanced shôjo moves on Yachi for me to not abuse the trope in fic.

Late January of Hinata’s second year at Karasuno. The third years have retired, but for the rest of the team practice goes on as usual. On one of such cold afternoons, when coming out of Sakanoshita Market, Hinata notices something different.

“Ooh, you are wearing a ponytail!” Hinata exclaims after taking a bite of his nikuman. 

Yachi seems taken aback for a moment, but Tsukishima, of course, can't hold himself from making a witty comment before she can answer.

“You realized just now? She has been wearing a ponytail for days.”

“Be more aware of your surroundings, dumbass,” Kageyama follows.

Hinata scowls at the both of them, while Yachi laughs softly. Kageyama and Tsukishima still don't miss an opportunity to gang up on him: it has become almost a routine.

“I know, I know. But I just processed it now!” Hinata tries to excuse himself. “I mean, I’ve been seeing her in a ponytail for days but my brain didn't digest it, you know? Kinda like with volley–”

But Tsukishima just smirks. “As if you could digest anything other than food.”

“You still can't digest most of what goes on in the court, so don't get over your–”

“Ah? What is this? Does the King reckon he can digest anything other than food as well?”

Hinata was about to yell at the both of them, but now he just chuckles, preferring to enjoy ganging up on Kageyama.

“What? Of course I–”

Yamaguchi, who was just listening patiently, steps between Kageyama and Tsukishima before the bickering keeps escalating. He says nothing, just smiles; but it is a menacing smile. Kageyama and Tsukishima shut up immediately, yet keep glaring at each other. 

It has been like this for some months in their little group. 

No wonder he became captain over Hinata.

Well, this is not a decision Hinata minds much. There are things he is better suited for, after all, he already accepted this fact a year ago, etc. But it is just— the captain gets to do cool things. Cool things like keeping peace, being respected and having a call in important team matters. He already experienced captaincy during his third year of middle school, but it was a disastrous experience: He and his team got massacred by Kitagawa Daiichi on their first tournament, and it was all his fault for not being able to build a proper team. And then they had to start practicing with the girls’ team and the rest is history. So, all in all, he didn’t get to do much cool stuff as a captain. 

All the reasons above are what Hinata thinks is the cause behind his heart feeling a pinprick of uneasiness whenever he sees Yamaguchi now discussing team matters with Yachi. 

Or when he sees her discussing training details with Kageyama, or with Tsukishima, if he is being honest.

But mostly Yamaguchi, because since he became captain recently, they have been spending more time together.

See, just now Hinata couldn't help but stare at Yachi from behind as they walked. She was chatting with Yamaguchi: Probably about team matters, or probably about something else, something more menial. He saw the white puffs of breath coming from her mouth into the night, and the red on her cheeks, noticeable even in the darkness, and he wished he was the one talking with her about volleyball or something else. 

At that crucial moment, he noticed her ponytail swaying right and left, then left and right, like a puppy's tail. And then he spoke what he had noticed days ago but his volleyball-obsessed mind had been pushing back and back all the time until it came to the front with a pinprick of his heart.

That Yachi is wearing a ponytail quite a lot as of lately; that she looks really pretty in it.

That last part, he hasn't said yet. But now Yachi is walking besides him, and he is not one to miss an opportunity.

Hinata turns to her and smiles. “You look really pretty with that ponytail!” 

Having said what had been on the back of his mind for days, Hinata walks ahead while eating the rest of his nikuman in one bite.

Kageyama keeps walking in silence. Tsukishima sighes. Yachi stops on her tracks. Yamaguchi notices the situation and asks the rest to wait, because they are leaving Yachi behind.

When Hinata stops and turns around to look at Yachi, she is blushing. But his volleyball-obsessed mind doesn’t think much about this detail; after all, Yachi always has a reddish tinge on her cheeks, especially during the colder months. He doesn’t think much about why he pays so much attention to such tiny details like the perpetual blush on her cheeks or the sound of her footsteps, either. It almost feels like instinct.

Yachi starts walking towards them slowly and he waits for her as the rest walk on. 

They make the rest of the way a bit behind the other three boys, until they are left alone as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi head one way and Kageyama the other. And then, he walks her in comfortable silence to the bus stop. Hinata doesn’t ask, Yachi doesn’t ask; but she doesn’t refuse his offer either like other days. It just happens like it is instinctual. 

And then, just a bit later, Hinata bikes home in high spirits. He replays Yachi's flushed face, looking at him surrounded by the darkness of the rural night, in his head again and again. He feels a kind of giddiness that he has never felt before in his life for anything other than volleyball. Why is that? He doesn’t know. But as it is, he relishes on the fact that he elicited a reaction like that from Yachi. Just him.

At that moment it felt like everything but Yachi had disappeared for him. He wonders if it was the same for her, hopes so.

A thrill runs through his spine and he starts biking more vigorously. Yachi looks good in a ponytail. It suits her face and her short stature, and he wants her to know. For some reason, she doesn't have too much self-confidence, which Hinata finds odd. Yachi is, after all, smart and capable. And pretty. 

Tomorrow, Yachi will wear her ponytail again and he can’t wait to see her.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, the bit about the footsteps is from LN 12, where Hinata says he could tell Yachi was approaching because of her footsteps. I just like it too much.
> 
> Anyways, I planned to write an extra bit of the as adults that was spicy enough that this would need an M rating but nothing worthy came out of my mind and I figured it was better as a standalone. Still, I have too many ideas in my mind about hinayachi and each other's hairstyles through the years, so who knows?
> 
> Writing oblivious Hinata is too much fun...


End file.
